


Across the sky

by Niilit



Series: Что было, что будет [1]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niilit/pseuds/Niilit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто пара мальчишек</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the sky

**8 лет.**

****  
  
\- Это мое место. Уходи.  
Джаред запрокинул голову, чтобы увидеть говорящего. Худой белобрысый мальчишка, с острыми локтями и коленками, воинственно смотрел на Джареда из-под лохматой челки. Джаред отвел взгляд, вернувшись к созерцанию неба. Трава колола голые ноги и лопатки, неприкрытые майкой.   
\- Эй, я с тобой разговариваю!  
Мальчишка подошел ближе, почти упираясь носками старых кед Джареду в ухо, и наклонился, закрывая обзор. Джаред скосил глаза, упираясь взглядом в сбитые коленки, замечая длинный толстый шрам вдоль икры.  
\- Эй…  
\- Ты когда-нибудь замечал, что почти все облака похожи на слонов? – Джаред вопросительно посмотрел вверх.  
\- Что? – мальчишка в растерянности выпрямился.  
\- Ну, вон то, левее, ведь похоже на маленького слона с барабаном. А вон то… - Джаред проследил, как мальчишка запрокинул голову, выискивая указанное облако. – Да ты ложись, неудобно ведь стоя.  
Мальчишка замер, раздумывая, но лег рядом, плечо к плечу, настороженно кося глазами на Джареда.   
\- Вон то, видишь? – Джаред просиял и ткнул пальцем в небо. – Похоже на слона с поднятым хоботом, да?   
Мальчишка прищурил глаза, разглядывая облако.  
\- Не, чувак, ты что-то путаешь. Это больше похоже на пережравшего жирафа с о-о-очень маленькой головой.  
Джаред пригляделся, и разразился смехом.  
\- Слушай, и правда! – продолжая хихикать, Джаред ткнул кулаком мальчишке в плечо. – Да ты глаз-алмаз! Я Джаред, кстати.  
Мальчишка несколько секунд разглядывал Джареда, будто пытался что-то найти, а потом улыбнулся, от уха до уха, превращая глаза в щелки.  
\- Чад.  
  


 

**12 лет.**

  
  
\- Ты опоздал! Я тут час уже торчу!  
Чад приподнялся на локтях, возмущенно пыхтя в сторону подходящего Джареда.   
\- Прости, – Джаред улегся в траву, рядом с Чадом. – Мама заставила сидеть с козявкой Мэг, пока ходила в магазин…  
\- Оооо… Сочувствую, чувак. Как там поживают памперсы?  
\- Чад, ей восемь, она уже не ходит в памперсах, - Джаред укоризненно посмотрел на друга.  
\- Да ладно тебе! – Чад пихнул локтем друга. – Мне казалось, она никогда из них не вылезет!  
Джаред в ответ только закатил глаза. Чад завозился рядом, толи устраиваясь удобнее, толи пытаясь что-то достать. Небо сегодня было ярко-синее, без единого облачка, и Джаред улыбнулся, вспоминая их знакомство.  
\- Эй, Джей, смотри, что у меня есть!  
Джаред повернул голову в сторону друга.  
\- Чад! – резко сев, Джаред шокировано смотрел на потрепанную пачку Marlboro в руках Чада. – Откуда?  
\- Стащил у папани, – Чад достал из пачки сигарету и протянул Джареду. – Будешь?  
\- Нет! – Джаред для убедительности даже помотал головой. – Джефф говорит, сигареты вызывают инфаркт ми-о-кар-да, - старательно повторил мальчик за братом, - и что-то там еще с какими-то почечниками, кажется…  
\- Зануда твой Джефф… - Чад вставил сигарету в рот и чиркнул зажигалкой. – И ты тоже зануда.  
Джаред не нашелся, что ответить, и они надолго замолчали. Чад старательно пыхтел, затягивая дым из сигареты, но Джаред подозревал, что курит он неправильно – не-в-за-тяг, как сказал бы Джефф. Сигаретный дым попадал в нос, раздражая и заставляя морщиться, но Джаред молчал, чтобы не обидеть друга. По небу медленно плыло непонятно откуда появившееся облако.  
\- Сегодня Эл приглашала меня делать у нее домашку, прикинь! – Чад выпустил очередную струю дыма.  
\- Да? – Джаред закрыл глаза, чтобы солнце не слепило. – Я давно подозревал, что она в тебя влюблена.  
\- Что?! – резкий возглас заставил Джареда распахнуть глаза. – Джей, фууу… Она же девчонка! – Чад изобразил крайнюю степень отвращения.  
\- Знаешь, именно потому, что она девчонка, это считается нормальным.  
\- Нууу… Я не то имел в виду… Но, Джей, это же Эл!  
Джаред скептически посмотрел на друга, молча давая понять, что не считает этот довод убедительным. Чад, отказываясь развивать тему, докурил и теперь старательно закапывал окурок.   
Джареду бросился в глаза старый шрам на икре, причину появления которого Чад так и не рассказал за все четыре года их знакомства.  
\- Чад, расскажи все-таки – откуда у тебя шрам? – Джаред ткнул пальцем рядом с зажившей плотью. И наблюдал, как в ответ привычно напряглись плечи Чада. Друг обернулся, нацепив улыбку, и Джаред понял – ответа он не услышит.  
\- Чувак, я же тебе говорил – иду я как-то, и тут вдруг из-за угла Лекс Лютор и…  
\- Чад…  
\- Джаред, нет.  
И Джаред заткнулся, зная – если Чад назвал его «Джаред», он предельно серьезен.  
  


 

**16 лет.**

  
  
Капот машины под спиной был неприятно горячий, но запотевшая бутылка пива уравновешивала расклад. Джаред втянул сладковатый дым марихуаны в легкие, ощущая, как руки становятся невесомыми. Рядом Чад смолил уже второй косяк, запивая пивом, прижимая холодную бутылку к наливающемуся синяку под левым глазом. Небо плыло перед глазами, плавно перетекая из нежно-голубого в серый, и было так низко, что, казалось, можно зацепить его рукой, не особо напрягаясь. Сегодня Чаду исполнилось шестнадцать.  
\- Эй, Чад, кем ты хочешь стать, когда вырастешь?  
\- Чувааак, тебе не кажется, что это несколько странный вопрос для шестнадцати лет? – Джаред продолжил выжидающе смотреть. – Не знаю. Космонавтом?  
\- Чад, я серьезно…  
Чад закатил глаза и страдальчески застонал.  
\- Ок, Джарельдина, расскажи мне свой страшный секрет, а я расскажу тебе свой. Ну, кем ты хочешь стать? Пожарным? О, нет, я знаю – актером. Точно актером, я прав?  
\- Я хочу летать, - Джаред пожал плечами, как бы между прочим.  
\- Джей, - Чад заржал, чуть не свалившись с капота. – Тебе что, никто не сказал, что Суперменом можно только родиться?  
\- А тебе никто не сказал, что ты идиот? – Джаред обиженно надулся. – Я летчиком стать хочу. Родители знают. Отец обещал найти инструктора.  
Чад перестал улыбаться, и серьезно посмотрел на друга.  
\- Серьезно? Джей, это же круто. Не знал, что ты…  
\- Да ладно, не догадаться было трудно, при всей-то моей повернутости на небе! – Джаред снова уперся взглядом в низкие облака. – Ну так, и какой у тебя страшный секрет?  
Чад лег ровно и невидяще уставился вверх.   
\- Когда мне было шесть - мама была еще жива – отец пришел домой в хламину пьяный. Уж не знаю, что они там не поделили, я мелкий совсем был, помню только, что он стал избивать маму. Она так кричала… Умоляла его остановиться, ну я и – мозгов-то не было – кинулся на защиту. Мамин герой… - Чад горько усмехнулся. – Он меня в окно выкинул. На мою беду – окно было закрыто. Ну вот и… - Чад кивнул куда-то в район ноги.  
Джаред застыл, не зная, что сказать, и думая, что лучше бы Чад и вправду встретил Лекса Лютора.  
\- Чад, я…  
\- Этот ублюдок постоянно распускает руки, - Чад зарылся руками в волосы. – Загнал маму в могилу, теперь и меня пытается… - парень вздохнул и, посмотрев прямо в глаза Джареду, спокойнее продолжил, - Уехать я хочу. Навсегда. И подальше. А кем я хочу стать? Честно – не знаю. Точно не своим отцом.  
Джаред молча подкурил еще один косяк, затянулся и протянул Чаду. Тот так же молча принял. Они лежали на капоте старой раздолбанной мазды Джареда, и смотрели, как медленно небо заволакивают низкие облака. Где-то в желудке у Джареда поселился холодок, и он не мог понять от чего – от марихуаны вперемешку с пивом или от внезапно пришедшей мысли, что все заканчивается. Заканчиваются их посиделки с Чадом на этой укрытой от дороги полянке, заканчивается школа, заканчивается детство…  
\- Мне вчера Эл призналась в любви… - Чад последний раз затянулся и швырнул окурок далеко в траву.  
\- Уау! – Джаред поиграл бровями. – Ииии?  
\- Что и? Посмотри на нее и посмотри на меня. Готовое место в Стенфорде, трехэтажный особняк и обеспеченные родители против моих папаши-алкаша, карьеры кассира в супермаркете и низкого IQ. Что между нами может быть общего?  
\- Ты себя недооцениваешь.  
\- Я реалист, - Чад светло улыбнулся и поднял бутылку, – Ну давай, выпьем за нас!  
\- И за то, что дальше будет лучше! – Джаред поднял свою, и они звякнули горлышками.  
  


 

**17 лет.**

  
  
\- Я уезжаю.  
Джаред от неожиданности выплюнул пиво, которое пытался выпить.  
\- Что?!  
\- Ты слышал. Я уезжаю. – Чад оперся бедром о крыло машины. – Завтра на рассвете. Точнее, мы с Эл уезжаем. Решили попробовать начать новую жизнь в Хьюстоне.  
\- И ты только сейчас говоришь мне?  
\- Прости, Джей. Я пойду, Эл ждет, - Чад развернулся, делая шаг в сторону от машины, но, передумав, резко дернул Джареда на себя, обнимая за плечи. – Слушай, мы сами до конца не были уверены, что все получится, так что говорю тебе сейчас, потому что сам узнал пару часов назад.   
Чад отстранился, отошел на пару шагов.  
\- И я не прощаюсь. Мы же скоро увидимся? Ты просто обязан приехать к нам. И к тому же, в Хьюстоне у тебя больше шансов найти работу. Вот, - Чад всунул Джареду в руку лист бумаги, - это наш адрес.  
Чад зашагал прочь с поляны, но у самой кромки обернулся и, вскинув вверх кулак, проорал:  
\- Мы с Эл ждем тебя в Хьюстоне! – и просиял.  
Джаред улыбнулся в ответ и махнул рукой на прощание.  
Что ж, Хьюстон. Звучит неплохо.


End file.
